


Cohabitation in the Twenty-first Century: Rules and Guidelines by Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

by lickerish, notallbees



Series: Write on Both Sides [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes vs. The World tbh, Bucky and Steve bicker like an old married couple, Bucky vs. Steve, Bucky vs. Whole Foods, Bucky vs. technology, Crack, Domestic Bliss, Epistolary, Fluff, Lists, M/M, Multimedia, PTSD, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Roommates, and are just as adorable, idiot boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickerish/pseuds/lickerish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are learning that living together again isn't as easy as they'd expected. Steve plays his music too loud, Bucky is obsessed with romcoms, and they're both very, very sassy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohabitation in the Twenty-first Century: Rules and Guidelines by Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Sometimes we like to complain about bad housemates, and sometimes we end up making lists of fictional rules Steve and Bucky would have if they lived together. Sometimes we don't know how to stop. Sometimes they end up having sex. 
> 
> Look. Just read it already.
> 
> (For anyone who needs a plain text version, the shareable .pdf is [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0q8PBC_k_L2ajFYT3Fzekliem8/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Find us as [notallbees](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/) and [buckbealady](http://buckbealady.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love, Like Ink, Bleeds Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678858) by [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock)




End file.
